FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of microcapsules by the condensation of melamine-formaldehyde resins and/or the methyl ethers thereof in water, in which the substantially water-insoluble material forming the core of the capsules is dispersed, in the presence of an anionic protective colloid at pH's ranging from 3 to 6.5 by the formation of the microcapsules at temperatures ranging from 20.degree. to 50.degree. C. followed by curing of the shell of the capsules at from &gt;50 to 100.degree. C. It also relates to the microcapsules produced by the process and to the use thereof in pressure-sensitive recording systems.